WTF am i writing? south park edition
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: A bunch of shorts and one-shots that didn't quite make it into full stories or ideas, multiple parings, a lot of Creek and Style. Rated M for swearing and implied sex.


_Ninja Tweek_

The tall lanky blonde teen named Tweek Tweak was wandering around the school. It was club sign up day and one had caught his eye: the anime club. They did all things anime including a side club involving Naruto and ninjas. The freaky blonde loved all things anime and especially loved ninjas. He had joined it years ago at the young age of nine. He trained hard every day after school and during the summer. For two years he hardly saw his friends as he trained with their group to be actual ninjas, learned in the way of Japanese (Naruto anime) style. No one suspected anything other than them cosplaying as ninjas. Tweek was the fastest and quietest of their group. He wasn't very strong, however made up for it in stealth and aim. He was a ranged weapon kind of ninja sticking to shrunken. In close range he used two Sai, that would hand in his belt until needed. He was also extremely flexible. This ninja secret was kept from all his friends, even Craig. Tweek wasn't an active member of the group, however, and hadn't realized Clyde had joined a year ago. The brunette was still in training and on a fateful day, had broken his ankle landing wrong doing a complicated maneuver.

Kevin ran into him, dressed as a ninja during a trip out with his friends Craig and Token.

"Hey! Tweeeek" he called to get his attention and ran over pulling his arm. "Come on! We're down one Clyde broke his foot that damn fool. We have a three on three fight today and we can't do it with just two people!" He ranted and tugged hard on the blonde's arm. Craig flipped him off and Token looked on confused.

"We're a little busy today for you guys to have a cosplay emergency." He commented with a frown.

"But it's the Denver clan!" Kevin shouted, the two teens obviously had no idea why that was so important.

"Denver!? You were going to fight Denver with a first year in training?" Tweek chastised. All these words went right over the others heads. Kevin looked guilty. "You could have texted me man! Jesus!" He tugged his hair really hard and they started discussing weird shit no one understood.

"Tweek, man, the hell are you talking about?" Craig asked him, interrupting what the other was saying.

"I have to go help them man! If I don't they'll get their asses kicked badly! We have a heavy rivalry with the Denver clan." He tried to explain in the simplest way he could. The others still didn't understand what the fuss was all about. Tweek ran off pulling Kevin's arm, out of the mall and away somewhere. Token and Craig shared a look before running after their friend. When it was obvious they couldn't keep up they gave up and tried to figure out where they were going to.

Tweek and Kevin ran fast across roofs and into the park where the other member of their team was waiting. He pushed a stray blonde hair into the black hood, though it just fell right back a few seconds later. Tweek was in full out ninja wear, with weapons that impressed even the leader of the little group. The blonde's parents really didn't care what he did so the weapons were hidden easily in his room. Kevin and him started sparring in wait for the Denver clan to show up. In their outfits they referred to one another with their 'ninja names' Tweek's was Caffeine. Neither saw from the corner of the park Craig and Token walking around looking for them. It seems they had been right about the two mentioning the park by Stark's Pond.

Neither noticed as the two teens found them sparring like crazy. Tweek did a back flip to avoid a nasty blow and threw a shuriken at Kevin. Kevin dodged in a similar matter then charged at the blonde. He flipped up into the tree nearby and swung around a few limbs landing behind Kenny's brother. He held a Sai up to his neck.

"Point." He stated simply. Tweek, much like Kenny as Mysterion, altered his voice deeper. They turned and grinning bowed.

"You've still got it Caffeine." He praised and sat cross legged in the grass. No one still noticed the gaping teens. A group of three in similar outfits came along and stood with crossed arms. They immediately sat up straight and came over to them. After a few words in Japanese they bowed and began fighting. Craig had to duck barely missing being hit with the flying death weapons everywhere. Token had retreated behind a large tree for the time being. Tweek was facing the really big one, with arms bulging with muscles. He dodged nimbly and hid in the tree, doing the same trick as before then knocking out the member. He helped Kevin take down the last one. The blonde high fived his group and laughed at the fast win. "Sweeeet." The brunette assessed.

"Hoy f—ing shit…" a voice caught their attention. Craig stood there watching the team and the other team knocked on their asses.

"Oops." Tweek replied and couldn't help a smirk. They burst out laughing when they saw Token peer his head around the tree with a scared and curious gaze. "Uh…" the blonde pulled his hood down "Hi?" he ended that with nervous laughter.

"What the hell!? I thought I was just stupid dressing up like anime characters! Not fighting and doing back flips!" The ebony haired teen exclaimed in a rare show of emotion. He pointed his hands for emphasis. "And you owe me a new hat! I got hit with one of those spikey things!" he swore up and down at them.

"Ack! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" The blonde ran over and inspected him thoroughly. "Oh good you're alright." He sighed having been saved from a freak out.

"Me? Tweek you're bleeding!" Craig pointed to various spots. Tweek pressed a hand to one and it brought back red.

"Eh, it's just a scratch." His friend flipped out at the comments, apparently it wasn't just a scratch to him. The blonde shrugged it off and checked his other teammates for wounds. They decided it was fine and able to be taken care of at home. The blonde brought Craig home, who was still stammering about it. He dressed his cuts and chugged some coffee. Craig never got over the fact that Tweek Tweak was a real ninja.


End file.
